


125th StrayGames

by Avem_IN



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Boo Seungkwan, Alpha Kim Woojin, Alpha Park Sungjin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Bottom Bang Chan, Crying, Depression, Fear, First Time, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Kim Woojin is Whipped, M/M, Mating, Minor Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Not Beta Read, Omega Bang Chan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Trauma, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Content, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Woojin, Torture, park sungjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avem_IN/pseuds/Avem_IN
Summary: Chan's world is being put upside down the moment his picture was shown on the big screen that made it clear.He was one of the three candidates of district that would be forced to take part in the 125th StrayGames and just one out of 50 would make it out there alive.Chan knew that he didn't stand a chance. Not with him being an omega.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	1. Let The Games Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Whaz's up my fellows!
> 
> I published this story onces but deleted it because I didnt really like it.   
> So I changed a few things and now I'm way more happy with this story than before ^-^
> 
> Another A/B/O Story - because there are to less you know?  
> We need more SKZ A/B/O Stories! <3
> 
> Inspired by the Hunger Game Novel!  
> Let me know what you think about this! 
> 
> _**Update: Every Wednesday!** _

Two boys were out in the forest to hunt some deers and maybe even a moose on this wonderful day. With their bows tight in their hands, they sneaked through the trees and tried to find some animals they could kill. Stringing their bows they observed a deer that was a few meters away from them and shoot at the same time. Grinning when they killed it they put their bows onto their backs and rushed over to the dead animals.

"Good shot Chan. Directly into the heart."

"I learned from the best right?" Grinning Chan looked up to his brother Seunkwang who ruffled his hair and pulled out the arrows of the corps. Observing the deer Seunkwang nodded grinning and put his hands onto his hips.

"I guess we can get something really good for this big thing. At least thirty points and then we can get something nice for dinner don‘t you think?"

"What? Just thirty? I would say forty at least. I mean look at this big thing!" Chan said while he cleaned his arrows and put them away into his quiver. Bounding the legs of the dead deer together he took the quiver of his brother and watched him putting that big deer onto his shoulder and laughed.

"Nah, just thirty. They are getting more strict with the meat than ever. They will control the meat and if it isn‘t good lesser point."

"Again? They did it just two weeks ago."

"But they did it again. So that‘s why I‘m saying thirty."

Sungkwang laughed and walked away. Chan looked at him confused but followed him fast until he was by his side again. They were walking back in silence, listening to the sounds of the birds and walked to the market where the guards would inspect their deer. Putting it onto the table Seungkwang watched the guard closely who sliced the deer open, looked at the meat and washed his hands after it. Opening his hand Chan acted fast and put their silver card into his hand and watched how he put it into a machine, pressed a few buttons and gave them back.

"How many points do we have got?"

"35. Nothing more."

"Only 35!? But why!" Chan asked annoyed and took the card, put it away into his jacket.

"Because you were on the hunt a day before the Selecting. You both know that this is not allowed right? I mean, Seungkwan, you are out of the Straygames with your age of 28 but your brother not. And he could have injured himself really bad and what if he will be selected huh? He would die immediately in the arena. That‘s why I took ten points away. The meat is good, no question and I didn‘t expect anything less from the best hunters of district 9 but you both were dumb. Be thankful that I don‘t report this and you should head home now. After all, the election is tomorrow and I guess Chan will have to get some rest, am I wrong?"

Both bowed thankfully before they left the market and headed home immediately. Their home was a twenty minutes walk away from the market and we're talking about the selection. At their home, a delicious smell filled their noses the seconds they entered and both had to hold back a satisfied moan.

"Dad is killing us with his delicious cooking."

"Well, you know him. Go and wash your face, you have dirt everywhere."

Chan laughed before he walked into the bathroom. Seungkwang took off his shoes and jacket and walked into the kitchen where his dad and pops stood. They called the male person with the carrier ability dad and the other pops. Hugging both of them smiling he washed his hands and sat down. Looking at the stoved meat and potatoes he drank something and smiled when their parents sat down as well.

"So, how was the hunt?"

"Was good. We killed a big deer and got 35 points for it."

"And how‘s Chan? Nervous?"

"A bit yeah."

Chan jumped into the kitchen when he heard his name, hugged his parents from behind before he sat down as well and smiled when his dad put something of the meat onto his plate. Eating their meal with some small conversations. After dinner, Chan and Seungkwang washed the dishes and walked into their shared bedroom. Changing into their sleeping clothes they laid down in their beds. Seungkwan had put on the small nightlamp they had and read a book while Chan laid on his side, face towards his brother and staring at him. When Seungkwan noticed his looks he put the book aside and looked back at him.

"What‘s the matter? Nervous because of the selection tomorrow?"

"A bit. Can I sleep in your bed tonight? Just for tonight please?"

"Come over you big baby."

Smiling excited Chan threw the blanket of his legs and walked over, crawled under the blanket next to his brother. Turning around so he laid with his back against his chest he giggled when Seungkwans breathing tickled his neck and closed his eyes.

"Are you completely wrecked or not?"

"I‘m just scared that I will be selected." Chan whispered quiet and took his hands.

"Because of your hair?"

"Kind of. I mean I‘m the only one of this district with blond hair. I don‘t know why, but I bet many of the people of the capitol will vote for me because of my hair. Why do you and our parents have brown hair and I am not?"

„If we could explain it, we had done it already. Maybe a mutation in your genes? There could be many different reasons. But even if you should be selected, you know how to hunt and how to survive in the wild."

"I don‘t want to be selected."

"Don‘t try to think about it. Try to get some sleep. Dad will make some delicious breakfast for you."

Sighing Chan nodded, closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Seungkwang reached over his body, put out the nightlamp and hugged his little brother tighter, remembering what they taught them in school about the Straygames.

125 years ago, Clé was described in the history books as a big battlefield where the rebels were fighting against the military but were defeated. The war had just changed everything. The president introduced the 16 different districts to prevent another revolution. The alphas, betas, and omegas that survived were separated into the 16 different districts, forced to build them up and were ordered to provide for the Capitol that was rebuild out of the ashes of the war. The rebels that survived the war and were held hostage were killed by the government to demonstrate their power.

Many people lost all the relations they had but Clé also lost many omegas that the world needed. One of the weird facts of Clé was, that the male beings were separated into three categories. The alphas, the betas, and the omegas. Omegas were rare and the minority group and the alphas the majority. Betas were in the middle, the balance.

The thing that separated them was the fact that omegas were the only ones being able to give birth. They had specific genes in their DNA that gave them a womb and the ability to receive a baby. Omegas were the cornerstone for their surviving but weren‘t treat any different besides a few other things. They were not allowed to work in mines or do jobs were they could have been in danger. Mostly they worked on the field, in the nursery or the bakery so nobody could scold them for bringing themselves in danger. 

After the big war, the president of the government had introduced a way to show the leftover rebellions, that he was done with their actions and that everyone would have to suffer for their actions. And with everyone, he meant everyone. That‘s why he invited the Straygames. It was simple. At the beginning of the games, every district had to sacrifice one of their owns who would fight against the other sacrifices of the districts in an arena for surviving. No matter if alpha, beta or omega. Over the years they had changed the rules and the arenas as well. They doubled the numbers of the sacrifices and made the rule that the people, living in the Capitol, were allowed to vote for the persons that should go to the arena and fight for their lives. So the living beings in the districts didn‘t have any word left and were forced to join the Straygames if selected. The candidates were selected from 16 to 28. Every person before 16 or after 28 was freed from the Straygames.

Nothing else had changed and it was the year of the 125th Straygames and the voting results would be shown tomorrow and the selected candidates would be brought into the Capitol for practice before they would go into the arena five days after.

Chan just hoped that he wouldn‘t be selected and that he could live another year without being chosen.

The next morning Chan woke up alone in Seukwangs bed. Rubbing his eyes yawning he sat up and starred over to his bed where his selection clothes are already laid on. It was a simple white sleeved shirt with blue jeans. Throwing his legs over the edge he stretched his arms, took a deep breath and got up to wash in the bathroom. After washing his hair and face he took a deep breath and walked into the bedroom to get changed. When he was changed he dried his hair and walked into the kitchen was he spotted everyone. Smiling uncomfortably he starred at them while he was observed by them and bit his tongue nervous. His dad came over, caressed his neck and hugged him tight before he looked at him closer.

"You look a bit pale sunshine. Did you sleep well?"

"I did, but I am so nervous dad. What if they are going to chose me?"

"I know. We all know how the Selection is for you. Don’t give up your hopes alright?"

"But you, father and Seungkwan are out of this system and I‘m not. It’s cruel to separate families like that!" Whining he let go of his dad and let his brother hug him as well before he sat down and looked at the big pancakes he was getting. At least he could eat his favorite meal before the Selection. Smiling he looked up when his dad stood behind him, caressed his shoulder and kissed his head, scenting him with his flower scent.

"Your curls are getting out again. We should cut them again."

"Can you straight them before the selection?" He asked before he took a small bite of the pancake and smiled. His dad played with his curly locks before he kissed his forehead.

"But why? It suits you. And to straight them would destroy them a bit."

"Fine. Can you come along? Seungkwang, father and you dad?"

"We would if we can, but sadly no. You know the rules. We both have to work but Seungkwan will go with you. We stay until you both have to go and pray that you don‘t will be selected."

Nodding sad Chan ate his breakfast, took the cup with coffee his father was getting him and enjoyed their caressings. Leaning against his dad when he was finished he chuckled when he tried to tame his hair but gave up. Looks like his hair wanted to be messy for today.

"You know I always adored your locks right? I wish I would have them."

"You said it multiple times, yeah. We can switch hairs if you want." Chan said chuckling, smiled when his dad was ruffling them.

"So don‘t straight them too often okay? It just destroys your hair and that would be a shame by the lovely blond you have."

Kissing his cheek again he collected the dirty plates and cleaned them. Chan looked up to his curls that fell into his eyes, blew them out of his face and sighed. Getting up he helped to dry the plates and looked at his father who was already putting on his shoes and jacket. Rushing over he pressed himself against him, hugged him tight and closed his eyes enjoying. His father was nuzzling his nose up and down his head, scenting him to make him feel protected. Chan and Seungkwan had an alpha parent which they called father and their dad was an omega. It was easier like this than to call them both dad. Smiling he looked up when he ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead as well.

"Good luck Chan. And remember, even if you should be selected we will pray and watch every step you do. And never forget, you are special and will make it. You may look like an omega but I know that you can do things that alphas can do as well. Don’t let yourself be put away because you are an omega. Heads up pumpkin."

"Thanks, father."

"I love you."

"Love you more."

Chan hugged his father the last time before he watched him leave the house to go to work. Dumb rules. He would be much more relaxed knowing that his parents were allowed to come along. Huffing he jogged back to his dad who was talking with Seungkwan and hugged him tight, nuzzling his cheek against his chest and smiled. Yes, he was nervous and yes he didn‘t try to hide it. It would be no use to do it. They had talked the last weeks about the selection and how high the chances were that he would be selected. Enjoying the strokes over his back he closed his eyes, chuckled when Seungkwang poked against his neck and bit into his ear teasing. When the bighorn was heard Chan tensed, starred up to his dad who only strokes through his locks, scented him as well and nodded.

"It‘s time little sunshine."

„Do I need to attend the event? I don‘t want to go. I‘m scared that I‘m going to be chosen and not being able to see you guys again! I don’t want to go!“

"I was as well when I was your age sunshine. But hey, this is your third year. And nothing has happened till now. And if you don’t go, you will be a candidate immediately you know that. So, come on. You and Seungkwang should go now."

His dad kissed his forehead long and with closed eyes before he let go of him and nodded at Seungkwan intertwined their fingers and pulled him out of the house. Chan held his hand tight in his grip, hand shivering lightly and 

"We don‘t know what will happen, Chan. Maybe you will be chosen, maybe not. But either way, you will survive. You are prepared. You know how to hunt. You know how to use a bow, how to make one and which plants are good for the human body and which are not. You will survive. Okay? You may be an omega but you are brave like an alpha."

"I-I don‘t want to go there, Dad. I do know how to survive but in these games, people are killed. Teenagers of the age of sixteen are killed there. I-Isn‘t there a special rule for males one like me? For omegas? Like..you know...with the ability to carry children? Isn‘t there one way? The government always says they need more omegas but do some kind of bullshit like this!"

"Language honey. But sadly no. I heard of stories where they took the omegas out of the game because of their good genes. So they wouldn‘t waste good genes and looks if they also can use the omegas for producing children with his genes. Maybe that can happen as well for you if you should be selected. Yes, the government says they need a higher birth rate but also if they would take the omegas out of the games that the alphas and betas would be angry. Another rebellion could start and nobody wants that."

"That‘s even worse you know that right? I mean, I rather get killed than fucked by some men from the capitol that meant to treat us like they own us. Just to raise the birth rate1 I would rather die than that."

"Don‘t say that okay? It hurt me to hear you saying that. Be happy that your father is already gone to work. He would go insane if he hears something like that from you. I won’t tell him, don’t worry."

Kissing his temple for a long time Seungkwan looked up when the horn rang. It was time. Their dad hugged Chan the last time tight before he let go and let Seukwang pull him out of the house. Wrapping his arm around him he walked with him to the guard stop a few meters away from the town hall square. Chan flinched when a guard grabbed his wrists in a tight uncomfortable grip, pushed a small needle into his index finger to get some blood and let him go to town hall square.

Fortunately, Seukwang was allowed to go with him even if he was out of age and they could stay together until the Selection was over. All males in the age from 16 to 28 were gathered at the town hall square. Chan and Seukwang were pushed into the second block on the right side and stopped when they reached the other candidates. Swallowing Chan looked around and spotted a big podium in front of the town hall with a big screen behind it. Bigger than a tree in the forest. That his brother was still caressing his hand was out of his mind right now. Chan flinched when the screen was put on and a strange male person was on it.

The guy had big green eyes, blue soft-looking hair and wore a yellow silk shirt. You could only see him from his chest till the head. Everything else wasn‘t on the screen. Starring nervous up to his brother he wrapped his arm around his body and pulled him closer, feeling his blood rushing in his ears.

Seungkwan pulled him close and hugged him right after. Tightening his grip he ruffled his blond hair and smiled. Chan just buried his nails in his shoulder blades and pressed his face into his shoulder. He didn’t want to be selected. He just didn’t want it. Sensing his distress, Seungkwan caressed his hair and remembered what his parents had told him the reason why Chan had this unique hair color.

Normally just people in the Capitol had this bright color. Chan's biological dad, the male on that had carried him was an omega as well but had an affair with one of the general from the security guard.

He fleed from the capitol because he knew that if he would tell his alpha the truth, he would take away the unborn baby that he had already loved. When he fled the capitol he chose district 9 and hid in it through some help of an old friend. District 9 was the farthest from the Capitol and nobody would look for him there. That’s what he thought. When Chan was born, his biological dad was found by his alpha who was furious and angry. Chan's dad had put him into the care of Seungkwangs parents before he was arres6ed for fleeing and disobedient orders and that an omega like him was not useful. Seunkgwan's parents never heard anything of Chan's dad since that day.

Chan was never told the truth about his parents. They wanted to wait with the truth until his twentieth birthday until he was old enough. But that explained his hair color. Chan's other father must have had blond hair because his omega dad had brown hair but curls that Chan got from him. They never told Chan the whole story to protect him and they decided it was for the best.

Seungkwan took a deep breath when the person on the screen started to talk.

"Good morning dear alphas, betas and omegas in our beautiful lovely Clé! It‘s the day of the Voting for the 125th Straygames! I‘m honored to tell you all the results of the voting from the people of the Capitol! My name is Mike and I will be the moderator of the Straygames this year and will accompany the tributes during their five days they are staying in the Capitol! We can’t have the five days being wasted right? I hope you are all curious as I am for the candidates today! This is so exciting! So, as well as the last years, we will show the candidates that are in Voting from all 16 districts. Let‘s have a look, shall we?"

The blue-haired men disappeared from the screen and on it was the number one colored in gold. They started always with district 1, up to district 16. Nibbling his lips nervous he looked at all the males that were on the screen after every number. There were hundreds of males that could have been selected for the games this year. The chance was small but still, there was one that he was selected. Chan held his breath. He could see his picture clear in the middle on the right sight of the screen, fourth line from above. His blond hair stood out strong and he let out a small whine. Looking afraid up to his older brother, he just put his arm around his waist and pulled him closer, kissing his hair. After the pictures disappeared, the blue-haired male was on the screen again, smiling like a dumb idiot and talked about something Chan didn‘t be curious about.

Trying to change his thoughts he had a small chat with Seungkwan. It took half an hour until the blue-haired man was finally finished with his talking and went over to the results of the selection for the 125th Straygames. They had changed the rules again this year. From each district were chosen three possible candidates for the game. Seunkwang had to held Chan close to him so he wouldn‘t run away immediately if their district results would be shown. Seunkgwan knew that the younger would rather go into the woods and hunt something to let out his frustration and nervousness but if he would flee, he would be chosen for the game immediately. A consequence of his actions.

If someone should try to flee, they would be pulled up onto the podium immediately with no further discussions. Even if they tried to run away when they were called out, they would have accepted consequences. Chan starred at the screen when they finally made it to their district and swallowed even harder. His body was getting tense, his scent changed completely into fear, shivered hard breathing and pressed his face into the chest of his brother, wanting all of this to be over.

The first person that the blue-haired male showed, was someone named Jaehwan. Chan knew him from the market. He worked there with his father and they often would sell their meat to them. Way too kind for something cruel like the games. Beside his picture was his full name, age and which category he belonged too. Chan starred at the screen when the second candidate was shown and it was a 27-year-old male named Cholyeon. He never had seen this guy or knew him either.

Chan closed his eyes, praying harder than he had ever had that he wasn‘t the last one. There was only one person left, one candidate that was already selected. He felt Seungkwangs hand getting even tighter around his when he heard how the last one was announced, squeezed his eyes shut not hearing anything because his blood was rushing in his ears.

When it was silent, he heard his brother taking a sharp inhale. Confused he opened his eyes slowly, glanced over to him, blinked and saw the panic in his face. Turning his head carefully to the screen, his blood faded out of his face and his heart sank to his feet. It was his picture. On the screen was his fucking picture along with his name, his age, and his status as an omega. Panic filled his body and Chan started to shiver harder than before. He didn‘t want to be selected. He wasn‘t ready for this!

Feeling his brother letting go of his hand Chan let out a desperate scream, starred at Seungkwan in horror. His brother had grabbed his shoulders, crouched down so he could look him properly into  
the eye and stared at him seriously.

"This is not the end, you hear me, Chan? You will survive, okay?! You will survive."

"I-I don‘t want to! I don‘t...I can‘t...I-"

Chan screamed afraid when someone grabbed his upper arm and ripped him away from his brother. Screaming furious for the older he was pulled away forceful and hit the guard that pulled him to the screen. He simply didn‘t want to be chosen! And being separated from his brother and his family.

Chan was pushed up the stairs forceful and stumbled the last stairs, fell onto the ground and needed a few seconds to get up. Pushing him up to his knees he turned his head into the crowd and swallowed. Everyone was starring at him in pure horror, panic, and relief of the others that were not being chosen. Gulping he turned his head over to his brother and then to the other person that was pushed up to the stage as well, Jaehwhan when he remembered correctly. The young boy from the market. They shared a short look until the last one should be up here.

But the last candidate didn‘t think of it. He ripped himself away from the guard and ran towards the forest. A guard pulled out his small gun and shoot him without hesitation, leaving him dead onto the ground. Everyone screamed out of fear and tensed up. Chan swallowed down his knot in his lung, scratched his wrists wiped away the sweat on his head. Someone was talking but he didn‘t hear anything.

His ears were filled with cotton, his lung dry and his body shivering, on the edge of collapsing. Someone pulled him onto his feet, put him beside Jaehwan and held him there to make sure he wouldn‘t collapse. Starring down onto his wrists he saw his white shirt getting wet by his blood that flowed out of his small injuries he had gotten from being pushed down onto the stage.

Before he could say something he was pulled away from the stage. Through his tears in his eyes, he couldn‘t see where they were going. Screaming desperate for his brother he kicked and hit around him but he was too weak to achieve anything. He was pushed into an office of the town hall, locked in and left alone. Hitting against the closed door he screamed desperately for help, pulled at his hair when nothing happened.

This just couldn‘t be happening. It just couldn‘t.

All of this was just a big, bad nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan is traveling to the Capitol and get's to know what will happen the next days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for all the Kudos!  
> I really appreciate them <3

This shouldn‘t be happening. This must be a nightmare. A bad, bad nightmare.

A mistake perhaps!

Maybe he would wake up tomorrow and would go hunt with his brother again. Like they ever do. Hunting some mooses or deers, maybe a wolve and foxes as well!

The fact is, Chan wasn’t ready for this. Not ready to die. Not ready to be put into an artificial arena with other persons that are trying to kill him. But who was? Who on this planet was ready to face his death in a few days ahead?

Chan had made himself comfortable onto the desk, as best as he could, which was the only furniture thing in this room beside a chair. But it didn’t look comfy. He starred at the door with big empty eyes, hoping someone would come inside and save him from this mess. Maybe flee with him into the woods to live there. To break out of this pressuring system.

Chan flinched when the door was opened abruptly and his brother stormed inside, furious with a worried face. Seungkwan was looking at him guilty, rushed over to him and hugged him with such a strong force that Chan was falling back a bit. Crying he hugged him back, buried his nose in his neck to get a whiff of his scent before he whimpered when his brother let go of him and grabbed his face. The omega took the alphas arms panicking, shook his head desperate, sobbed and looked into his brother's face when he yelled at him to do it.

“Chan, you can win this shit! Okay? You know everything you have to know to survive this game. I taught you everything you have to know to survive. I know you can do it and I will do anything for you for the support you. Our parents are forced to work even with you being selected. They are not allowed to see you to bit farewell but they allowed me instead! I-I have good news for you! They announced them when you both were inside this building. The government has changed the games this year. You don‘t have to survive on your own this year! They are setting up teams. Teams mixed with every candidate from all the 16 districts! And you just can win the Straygame with your partner! You will get a teammate and you will have to survive together. They never did any of this but you will have someone by your side to survive the arena! A-and maybe someone who already knows how to use a weapon! Maybe from district one or two! They learn since childhood how to use weapons! You need to trust your teammate and you can make it out of there together. Promise me you will try everything to survive okay? The chance is higher now that you will be set up in a team. You will survive this, listen?! I need my little brother back here to go hunting in the woods again. An- Okay, wait here, take this.“

Seungkwan let go of him, grabbed his necklace he had around his neck and put it around Chans. Chan starred at him with big, red, puffy eyes, hiccuped and held the small trailer close to his chest. Mumbling that he promised he would try anything to survive and looked at the necklace, wiping his nose when he observed it.

“You know I would have volunteered to take your place instead but I’m out of the games because of my age.”

“B-but you love this necklace! Father gave it to you to your 22nd birthday! I-I can‘t take it Seungkwan! What if I die there and will be lost? What if I lose it! And come on, let’s be realistic!  
I-I‘m just an omega, nobody will take me seriously! What if my partner is some selfish alpha who just sees me as an omega, as a weak thing an-”

“You are right, this necklace is special to me. But I want you to have it. It is with you while I can’t. Something to remind you to come back home, to survive it. To give you the strength to go through all of this. So you can give it to me when you make it back and win this shit. A promise to me that you will survive this and a promise from me that I will wait for you. You can do this Chan! Even with the omega status okay!? Show your partner that you are not just a fragile omega. That you can be an alpha from the inside if you want.“

“I-I can‘t Seungkwan! And you know that!“, Chan screamed desperate into his face, wrapped his arm seeking for help around his neck and buried his face into it as well. Seungkwan pressed his trembling body against his, scented him as best as he could and closed his eyes. Nuzzling his nose into the blond curls he took a deep breath and inhaled the sweet vanilla scent of his brother for the maybe last time.

“You can Chan, I know you can. You are fast, sneaking and intelligent. Just remember everything I taught you and you will be fine. Trust your teammate! Dad, father and I will wait for your return and pray.“

“I-I don’t want to die.” Chan sobbed heart-breaking, rubbed his nose against the scent glad of his brother, tensed when the door was ripped open and a heavy, disgusting alpha scent filled the room. Chan knew this was it. The last time he would be able to hug his brother, to smell the familiar calming scent, to be close to someone he trusts. Seungkwan leaned back, rubbed Chan’s and his nose together and gave him a soft smile. Kissing his forehead he held him close and took a deep breath.

“Times up boys. It’s time to go omega.“

A big guard came inside with heavy steps, grabbed Seungkwan at his neck and pulled him forceful out of the room. Chan screamed sobbing after his older brother when the door was closed again and he was alone again. Pressing the necklace close to his chest he bit his lower lip to mute his crying and sobbing. It reached his chest and had a small silver ring attached to it as a pendant. Taking it into his shivering hands he observed it closer and stroke over it to calm himself down. He was kind of happy to have something with him during the way that remembered him of his family. Chan didn‘t know how long he was kept inside this suffocating room but it felt like hours. Hours of not being able to stop crying.

Rubbing his swollen, puffy red eyes he looked around, flinched when the door was opened again and another guard came inside. He was gripped by the alpha, pulled forceful out of the room and to a big train at the station he had never seen.

Chan knew that each district had one but he had never seen a train that big. Inside he was left alone and looked around again, still hiccuping. What should he do now? Walking around? Waiting here for someone to pick him up? Kill himself now while he was by himself? But that wasn’t an option. His family wanted him to survive this, to stay alive. Touching his chest to make sure the necklace was still there he rubbed his cheek with the sleeve of his shirt and sighed.

His head started to hurt because of the many thinking and the crying. Continuing to rub his cheek careful he walked through the small corridor and observed the many pictures that hang on the walls. So this was his life now huh? In six days he will find his death in the Straygames. In an arena, he doesn’t know, with someone as his partner he doesn’t know to trust. If this wasn‘t a good way to end a life. This wasn’t a life he had wished for. The opposite. Chan had always dreamed to find someone he would love, get pregnant and give birth to at least three children he could call his own. But his dream was shattered into pieces when he was called out as a selected candidate.

Walking further he spotted the other candidate Jaehwan, an omega as well, that was voted and looked confused at him. He was crying as well. Big tears were streaming down his round, chubby cheeks. God, he was just 16 years old and had to take part in it as well.

Slowly, to not frighten him, Chan walked over, opened his arms careful and smiled weakly when the boy rushed into his arms immediately like a lost deer they shared a tight hug. Crying together they sank onto the floor, hugging each other desperately, trying to calm each other down. When someone knocked against a wall Chan was the first to look up confused and snorted quietly. It was a tall, good looking guy with many muscles hidden under his hoodie. His presence screamed alpha, his broad chest, strong legs, and heavy alpha scent filled the room.

Chan helped the still crying boy up to his legs, supported him to sit down in one of the armchairs and caressed his hair. The stranger came closer, sat in one of it as well and showed Chan to sit down next to Jaewhan, observing them close. Chan drummed with his fingers against his legs not knowing what to do before the stranger began to speak.

“I know this is new to you both, but let us make the best out of it. My name is Sungjin, I‘m an alpha and I will accompany you till you have to go to the arena where the games will be held. You can see me as your mentor.“ Sungjin smiled friendly, crossed his legs and looked at them. Chan swallowed, looked at Jaehwan who grabbed his hand shivering. Sungjin observed them for a few more seconds before he got up and got himself some whiskey to drink. Sungjin never thought he would be set up with two scared omegas. Maybe an alpha or beta, but not two omegas.

Looking at Chan questioning if he wanted some as well, he grinned when Chan shrugged his shoulder. Taking a second glass with the whiskey he walked closer, put it into his hand and sat back down.

“So, as you can see it‘s just the two of you and not three. The third candidate was shot dead when he tried to flee. Dumb beta. And there is no time to chose someone new, so there will be only two candidates from district 9. Pathetic death if you ask me. But better chances for you to stay alive right? Always see the positive side of it. Could have died better in the games, but hey. Everyone controls his life by himself, right? Minding to tell me your names?“

Chan starred at the other confused, held Jaehwans hand tighter in his and nodded. Drinking a bit of the whiskey he coughed surprised, took a deep breath and shook his head furiously. He never had drunk alcohol and couldn‘t tell if he liked this much. After all, they couldn‘t flee and if they would want too, they would be dead immediately. Sighing he straightened his body a bit before he began to spoke.

“I‘m Chan and this is Jaehwan.“

“How old are you? And both omegas huh? I stayed on the train while the results of the selection where announced and I didn‘t see it. I can‘t stand so many people in one place. And I didn‘t want to see it. I had better things to do, planning for practice and I waited for you. I just now know the system of the game this year so I will tell you another rule they had made this year. So I don‘t know anything from you and it would be of good use if you could tell me something about yourselves. Like, do you have family, some talents, hobbies? A mate perhaps?“ Sungjin said smiling. He caressed his glass with his thumb and looked at them curiously.

“I‘m 19 years old…and I live...well lived with my family. I don‘t have a mate. I know how to hunt and how to use a bow. I always hunted with it. My older brother showed me how to so...“, Chan started careful, holding Jaehwan closer to his body.

“So you have a talent, Chan. That‘s good. We can work with that and it will give you bigger chances to stay alive during the Straygame. Jaehwan? What about you?“

“I-I don‘t know how to use things like that. Or weapons. I‘m just a fast runner but that‘s all. I‘m only 16, how should I know all these things? I had a boyfriend but I guess I will never see him again.“ The small boy said desperate and wiped away the drying tears from his cheeks. Sungjin tapped against the glass and nodded.

“Okay. I guess I will have to show you how to survive then. We will make it somehow. I won‘t promise you something that I can‘t hold. I know the situation you both are in is not nice but we can‘t make it better. Just that you know, I‘m 29 years old and I have won the games five years ago when I was only 24 years old. I think you didn‘t see the game if I calculated correctly, you were only 14 and 11 years old. And children this age don‘t watch these games normally. Because I won, I‘m your mentor now. You know the rules in these games?“

“Well...forty-eight people are sent into the arena and one will make it out alive. They have to kill each other and the last survivor is the winner? Something like this? I never really was fond of the games and didn‘t see them. But my brother told me they are setting up teams this year? Something like that?“

“That‘s correct Chan. But this year it‘s different. The government decided to make it a bit more entertaining than the last year. This year they will set up teams out of two-person. And the teams will be mixed by candidates from different districts to make sure you don‘t know each other. They won‘t separate you because of your status. They will mix alphas, betas, and omegas. The worst and best thing for you would be to be set up with an alpha. As your mentor, I will practice with you but you will be also separated to get to know your teammate. It will be hard, I can assure you. Especially for Jaehwan because of your age. But, we make the best out of it alright? The government will decide which candidates are being put together to create a team. As soon as we are arriving at the capitol I will get the news and can say who is your partner. Another rule this year is that you can only survive as a team. There won‘t be just one winner, instead, a team will win so two people will make it out there alive. So you need to help your workmate to stay alive. I guess it‘s too much information right now for both of you so I would suggest that you are heading to bed. You both are looking exhausting. You can sleep together in one room if you like, I won‘t judge you. I know how you must feel right now after all I was there once as well.“

Sungjin gave them a warm smile and stood up. On his way out he grabbed the whole bottle with the whiskey, lifted his hand to say goodbye and walked away. Chan and Jaehwan starred confused at each other. Looking into the dark liquid in the glass Chan gulped it down in on go, squeezed his eyes shut after it and took a deep breath. Jaehwan shook his shoulder, looking confused but smiled when Chan just nodded. The younger boy held Chan's hand tight while they were led from one of the employees to one of the bedrooms. Stepping inside they already spotted some clothes for them to sleep in. The door was shut down the second they stepped inside and both jumped scared. Turning over Chan tried to open it but nothing was moving. Sighing he rubbed his cheek, looked at the big comfy bed. Walking over to the bed he started to put off the selection clothes and put on the comfy black sweatpants and the big grey shirt on and looked at Jaehwan who was standing helpless in at the door.

Waving him over he told him to sit down, helped him out of his clothes and smiled when they were finished with changing him as well. Looking at the door which was opened again he looked at the tray that was pushed into the room. Chan looked at the door which closed again and then back onto the tray. Kneeling he picked it up, placed it onto the bed and observed the food. It was really strange compared to the food in their old home. The fruits had crazy colors like dark-blue or lightly pink. But the meat looked delicious and it was enough food for both of them. Grabbing one of the plates he bit into the meat and smiled assuring when Jaehwan was still scared.

“You can eat it. I don‘t think they want to kill us before the games will be held. It would be strange right? So I‘m sure everything that they give us is not poisoned or anything.“

“Really?“

“Yeah. If it calms you down, you can eat mine and I eat yours.“

Jaehwan smiled shy and took his plate thankful. After eating they put the empty plates onto the tray and this onto the ground. Both crawled under the blankets, laying close to each other and trying to calm themselves down. Jaehwan was starring at him with big fearful eyes while Chan had his eyes closed and tried to relax his fast-beating heart.

“Do you think we have a chance? To survive all of this?“

“I‘m not sure. But we can try right?“

Smiling Chan opened his eyes, rested his head on his arm and looked at the smaller boy. Jaehwan swallowed, nodded.

“Can I tell you something?“

“Sure. What is it?“

“Was your hair always that bright?“

“You mean blond? Yeah.“ Chan looked up, took one of his locks and pulled it down to have a better look at them. Chuckling he observed Jaehwan when he reached out to touch it as well and awwed.

“My dad always told me a small story about you. Well, I‘m not sure if it is true because he always said that you must be a very special person. Just the males in the capitol are gifted with such lovely hair color. She liked to call you the lost prince when we saw you at the market because of your hair. He and other persons there talked sometimes about you and others thought you would be a lost soul from the capitol. Or a boy who was kidnapped from some noblemen and held here in the district. But these are just stories they had made up. But I liked the nickname he had for you. The lost prince. I liked it and it suits you.“

“Really? People said things like that about me?“ Chan was surprised. He never heard stories about this. Or that people were talking about him. After all, he was just avoided by everyone and though they hate him. Letting out a small sigh he laughed when Jaehwan stroke through his hair.

“But I‘m not a lost prince or anything like that. I can assure you. I maybe have a genetic defect that made my hair blonde but I‘m not kidnapped or anything like this. I lived with dad, my other father and my brother Seungkwan since I can think and I‘m their son. No matter what others will say. Why don‘t we try to get some sleep? I think we will be on our way for a few days and we could use them to get some sleep.“

“Can I hug you?“

“Sure.“

Chan put his arm around Jaehwan when he came closer and held him tight. Nuzzling his head into the pillow he starred up to the small window they had and sighed. It was still bright outside but they were held in this room now. Closing his eyes slowly he sighed and tried to get some sleep as well.

They have just woken up again when it was time for breakfast. Chan had blinked furiously with his eyes when someone shook his shoulder. Getting up slowly he looked at Jaehwan who was getting up as well. Asleep, both boys stumbled out of their room and followed the guard towards the dining area of the train. Sitting down at the fancy table they needed a few minutes until they were awake completely. Looking at the big meal they didn‘t notice that Sungjin sat down by them. Grabbing some coffee he drank it in one go and looked at them confused but laughed.

“I guess you never saw so much food huh? Feel free to take as much as you want. You don‘t need to put some away if you would die without it. You drank coffee before?“

“Coffee?“

“A gift from heaven.“

Sungjin moaning grinning, grabbed Chans mug, filled it with coffee and milk and put it in front of his plate. Looking at the new things they had never seen before, Sungjin introduced them to everything that was on the table. Croissant, cake, marmalade, spread chocolate and many more. A bit shy and polite both boys took some things more slowly than Sungjin told them too. When Chan took a sip out of the mug he looked surprised and nodded smiling.

“That‘s good!“

“I know right? So, do you know what will happen if we are in the Capitol?“

Both boys looked at each other for a few seconds, back to Sungjin and shook their heads.

“Okay, short information for you. As soon as we are in the Capitol, they will bring you both to a room to get changed into new clothes. After that, we will drive to the hall where the interviews will be held. They had changed the whole hall so they will gather there every single tribute. And then they will set up the teams. There will be completely 23 teams. One candidate has to fight alone because the third selected of your district is dead. So, after they put you in the teams you will share the rest of the days in the Capitol before the fight with your teammate in an apartment. You will practice together from time to time and of course, you both will practice together as well. But not that often because you can only win this game with a partner. So, the president will call the number, name of the tribute and then the other person as well. You will walk to the podium where the president is who will shake your hands and say something like ‚Thank you for your big sacrifice‘ or whatever and then you will go with your teammate to the small cube up on the gallery, wait until everything is over and then someone will get you and bring you to your apartment. Any more questions?“

“How will they set up the teams? I mean there will be some omegas too right?“

“That‘s a good question. But I don‘t know an answer to that. They didn‘t give me any information on this topic. YOu could be the only one or more. So we have to see. And now eat more, you are still looking half-starved.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Sungjin *-*  
> I saw Day6 live last week and totally hyped to post more chapters! ... (Busy with exams and stuff)
> 
> BUT THEY WERE SO AMAZING!!!  
> CAN'T BELIEVE I SAW THEM LIVE!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Just to get a few things Clear:
> 
> \- There are 16 districts and one Capitol  
> \- Chan is from district 9  
> \- 9 is the farthest from the Capitol, not 16
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
